Hannah Montana 3000
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This story is going to be Liley you not like you not read! Miley and Lilly are driving home after a Hannah concert, It's raining and Miley loses control of the car and drives off of a cliff. Also going to star Saturn Girl Irma from Legion of Super Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'd by happy just to date Emily Osment, and I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney does, I don't own the song No Stopping Me, that's Miley's song.

Miley and Lilly were in the Hannah Closet, looking for outfits to wear at the Hannah Concert, Miley stared at Lilly as she mixed almost ten different outfits, to try to create a new look for Lola, Miley couldn't help being in love with her best friend, it was just a silly crush, she knew Lilly would never feel the same way. Lilly on the other hand know about Miley's crush on her, thanks to Oliver, she was unsure of the way she felt, after all Miley was a girl too, and she liked guys.

"How does this look?"

"That is so Lola!"

"So you like?"

"You know it?"

They finished getting ready and went downstairs, they took Robby Ray's car to a parking garage were they got into a Limo to go to the concert. They arrived about an hour early, Miley wanted to practice her new song "No Stopping me."

Lilly sat in the front row while Miley practiced on stage, Lilly stared into space daydreaming about a guy in their English class, as he was about to kiss her, her mind switched focus on to Miley, the guy was now gone and she was about to kiss Miley.

"Earth to Lola!"

"The answer is 5!"

"Daydreaming, again?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Richard."

"That's the guy that sits in front of you, he's ugly."

"That's Nat, Richard is the guy that sits in front of you, what's with you, you normally know were the cute guys sit and there names?"

"Sorry, I've been working on my songs."

"Why not just have your dad write the songs and get back to looking for a guy?"

"Don't worry Lola, I've got my eye on the person I want, and I won't let them get away from me."

"Hannah, you know Jake will never change."

"It's not Jake, anyways he is with Mikayla."

"I do wonder what she would say if she found out that he dated you."

"Well thank God she doesn't know that I'm Hannah."

Miley and Lilly were now backstage.

"Hannah, Lola, how is it going?"

"Speak of the devil."

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No, your date!"

"Hey, this isn't my idea of a night out. Come on Jake, we don't have to hang with trash."

"Mikayla, try to get along with Hannah."

"Look Jake, if you went to stay with me, then you can't be friend with Hannah."

"I'm not giving up my friend, but I don't want to lose you."

"Fine, but to stay with me you'll have to tell the world Hannah's biggest secret."

"I have no secrets!"

"I like you, but I won't hurt Hannah, just to be with you."

"I see, you're cheating on me with her, and you brought me here to make me look like a fool."

"Mikayla, Hannah and I aren't dating, it's in the past, but she still is me friend and one thing that I have learned over the last few months is that you can't hurt friends."

"You never told me that you dated Hannah, I thought the only girl you really dated before me was that other piece of trash Miley Stewart?"

"Well, the thing is I kind of was dating them both, when Miley found out she was angry, that's why she went crazy at the Movie Premiere."

"And that's when I found out that he was two timing me."

"Miss. Montana, you're on in 5."

Mikayla smacked Jake across the face and stormed out of the building.

"I think you hurt her ego."

"Did you two just tell her that he was cheating on you with you?"

"I didn't think you wanted her to know the truth."

"Miss. Montana, you are on."

Miley walks on to the stage.

"Happy Valentine▓s Day, everyone, I hope many of felt Cupid▓s Arrow today. So, in the sprit of the day I'm going to start things off with, Bigger then us."

Miley song and danced on stage, Lilly couldn't take it anymore, if she watch Miley any long she would run out on to the stage an kiss her, so she went to the dressing room, followed by Jake.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you run off?"

"I..., I don't know."

"Are you mad at Miley?"

"No, it's just, I..., I..."

"Lilly, look I think I know what's wrong."

"You don't know anything!"

"You like Miley."

"Of course I like Miley, she's my best friend."

"I know that. It's just you like her more then that."

"What?"

"You like her the same way that I do."

"She's a girl and so am I."

"Why should that stop you from being happy?"

"If I do like Miley that way, what is to stop you from trying to get her back?"

"I know that if I tried you would kick my butt."

Miley finished up her Final song for the night, No Stopping Me, everybody enjoyed it. When she got off stage she saw the Lilly and Jake were missing, she looked around for them. She give up her search and went to her dressing room, but the door was locked, she forgot that she gave Lilly the key. Lilly opened the door, Miley saw Jake sitting on a chair.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, we were just talking?"

"Yeah, I bet, was Jake trying to get you to date him now."

"No, I wouldn't date my ex's best friend."

"But you would date her rival?"

"You said that I had a big ego, and I figured that I would date someone with one the same size or bigger, to see how you felt with mine."

"And?"

"I understand now that I can't ever fully become the guy that you need me to be, but I will always love you, but I know that my place is just as a friend now."

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"I...uh"

"We were just talking about how that Mikala sucks at singing."

"You would blow her off the stage any day of the week, but Tuesday?"

"Why not Tuesday?"

"We have a history test!"

"I forgot."

"Well I guess when we get up in the morning I'm going to have to help you study."

Jake left just before Miley and Lilly. They took the Limo back to the parking Garage where they go back in to Robby Ray's car. It was raining hard with thunder and Lighting. A lighting bolt struck the car, blowing out a tire causing Miley to lose control of the car, sending it over the cliff, as the car fell to the road, over a mile below, Lilly put her arms around Miley as the screamed.

A/N: I promise that there is more to this story, and that Miley and Lilly will get together, but before that can happen, they must survive the fall!!! Please Review!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'd be happy just to date Emily Osment, and I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney does, I don't own the song No Stopping Me, that's Miley's song and I don't own Saturn Girl, that would be DC Comics.

Oliver was getting ready for school while his mom was watching the morning news, when a report of a late night car crash came on.

"Oliver, isn't that Miley's car?"

"Oh my it is!"

The caption on the bottom of the screen reed, "Fatal crash on state route 10 takes the lives of Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott."

"Mom, please call the school and tell them that I won't be showing up today."

Oliver ran out the door and drove to Miley's House in his mom's old rusty pick-up truck. He saw Lilly's mom's car in the drive way. Jackson let him in, Robby Ray was talking to Lilly's mom.

"I still don't understand way they were out that far from home."

"The concert."

"Oliver, the concert was off of Route 14 downtown, Route 10 is on the other side of town."

"Well, I guess since Miley is no longer here, there really is no reason to hide it anymore."

"Dad."

"Jackson, everyone in school is bound to figure it out anyway."

"What is it, Robby?"

"They had to wait for the Limo, then they got dropped off at a parking garage out side off town to change and get the car."

"Why didn't they just drive to the concert?"

"The Paparazzi!"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, uh, Miley is Hannah Montana."

"Sure, and Lilly is Mikayla."

"No, she is Lola."

"Prove it!"

Robby Ray takes Lilly's mom to Miley closet and opens the doors in the back reviling the Hannah closet. Lilly's mom passes out on the floor, Jackson and Oliver ran up the stairs when they heard her fall, the get her on to Miley's bed, while Robby Ray goes to see who was ringing the door bell.

"I saw the news, is she really gone?"

"I'm afraid so, Jake."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Not right now."

"What about Hannah Montana?"

"You know she died with Miley."

"I know, I meant are you going to tell everyone or still try to keep it a secret?"

"People will figure it out in time."

"Ok, give me a call if there is anything that I can do."

Jake start down the stairs, with tears in his eyes.

"Jake, why don't you come in and join us?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I know I've been hard on you in the past but you can ask Oliver and Jackson, I'm hard on all the boy's Miley dated."

Jake entered the house as Oliver and Jackson came down the stairs.

"Mrs. Truscott is still passed out on Miley's bed."

"Ok, I'll go check on her, you boys help yourselves to the fridge."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

Robby Ray went to Miley's room to try to wake up Lilly's mom.

"Well, after a few days of bed rest, your friends should be good as new, Irma."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Irma walked into the Hospital room were two girls lay asleep.

"The Doctor says that you two will be alright, I just hope the Doctor doesn't figure things out."

Irma sat in a chair and fell asleep, she awoke the nexted morning when she heard the two girls wake up.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"You were in an accident, your car went off of a cliff, I was able to save you, and as for where you are, you're in the Hospital."

"Since when do Hospitals have floating beds?"

"Since about 2631."

"What?"

"You are in the year 3000, I brought you here to save your lives."

"So we're in the future?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I will send you back to your time once the doctors release you."

"How much longer will that be?"

"Don't worry Miley, I'll make sure you get back to your time just a few seconds after your car hits the ground."

"You know my name?"

"Everyone knows you two, you're Miley Stewart, for in your time you were also the pop singer Hannah Montana, and she is Lilly Truscott, your wi...friend, who is also Lola."

"What were you about to say?"

"I can't tell you, it could mess up the time line more then I already have."

Miley and Lilly stared at each other wondering what she meant, the door to the room opens and two guys in blue uniforms entered the room.

"Can I help you Officers?"

"Please stand up, Irma Ardeen, you are under arrest for braking the laws governing the use of time travel, you have changed what was meant to be."

An officer placed her hands behind her back and put a pair of cuffs on her.

"Officer, what did she change?"

"Quiet, evidence doesn't get to ask questions."

The officers leave with Irma.

"I have a bad felling about this."

"So do I, Lilly."

"Miley, look over there."

Miley looked where Lilly was pointing, under the chair were Irma had been sitting in and saw a computer. Lilly got up and grabbed it. When they turned it on they saw a picture of a boy.

"Isn't that Jackson?"

"It can't be."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't were tights."

"I thought he did when he was trying to get with Kelly."

"Her name was Kerry and they ripped on him, he swore that he wouldn't do that again."

Miley opened a few files on the computer, they came across a file on the guy in the Picture.

"Says here, he is Steve Ryanson, he is a pop singer, and is dating a superhero known as Saturn Girl."

"What else is on there?"

"Here is one on Irma."

"It says here that she is from Titan, one of Saturn's Moons, she also goes by Saturn Girl, Irma Ardeen was named after her mother, but her father also gave her a name to go with her human side, Lillian Stewart."

"She's a descendent of my family."

"Miley there is a file on us."

"Let's read it."

Lilly opens the file and see a picture on the cover of a magazine of Hannah and Lola kissing, the caption said, "Hannah Montana reviles that she is a Lesbian and is in fact dating her long time friend, Lola Luftnagle."

"What?"

"Remind me to sue J-14 when they run this story."

"Look here."

Lilly showed Miley a picture, she read the caption, "On May 10, 2011, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana marries her high school sweetheart Lillian Truscott/Lola Luftnagle."

"Us? Married?"

"It looks like it."

Miley and Lilly stared at each other for a minute before they noticed that a video had opened.

"We are at route 10, where a car fell off the top of this cliff, claiming the lives of Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott."

As that video closed another one opened.

"Tonight we have some sad news for you Hannah Montana fans, we just got word that the reason is that she missed her last two concerts is because she died back on the 14th in a car accident, we have also learned that Hannah Montana's real name is Miley Stewart."

"Wasn't that the girl who drove off the cliff?"

"I do believe so, we will check into it and we'll have more on that story for you tomorrow on, Extra!

Lilly was shocked by the video, Miley started to turn red.

"I can't believe that they would tell the world that I'm Hannah Montana."

A/N: What will happen nexted? Will Miley and Lilly ever return home? Will Miley and Lilly start dating? Please Review!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'd be happy just to date Emily Osment, and I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney does, I don't own the song No Stopping Me, that's Miley's song and I don't own Saturn Girl, that would be DC Comics.

A police officer stands outside of Miley and Lilly's hospital room to make sure that they don't get out, Miley is still looking through the computer files, while Lilly looks out a window, watching people walking down below and the cars flying by.

"It would be so cool to explore the future."

"Yeah, but the police put a guard outside our room."

"I bet that he is not allow to hurt us or use force on us."

"Why would you say that?"

"They don't want to damage the time line."

"But we should be dead."

"But the time line still says that we live, too."

"Ok, you can count me in."

Lilly gets the door to open, the guard tells them to get back into the room, Lilly and Miley take off running down the hallway, to a platform that works like an elevator, once on the first floor they find the nearest exit, a few guards tried to get them to stop but they ran right passed them.

"Miley, look up there."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"They already have our pictures on all the TV's."

"We have to find a way to change our look."

"What about Hannah and Lola?"

"That's a great idea."

Miley and Lilly take off running while they pulled there wigs out of their purses.

"A Jake Ryan Museum!"

"Future wife, say what?"

"It's a museum all about Jake Ryan, and his career as the biggest TV star in the 21st century."

"I think we finally found something bigger then his ego."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

"Should we take a look around?"

"Why it's Jake?"

"So that we can be ready for when his ego gets bigger."

"Ok, but I think we need to talk about the whole thing about us getting married."

"I fine with it, I mean I do love you, Miley!"

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Miley, I'm in love with you, I was just so scared to tell you, but seeing that we get married..."

"Lilly, I love you, too!"

Miley kisses Lilly, and a girl walks up to them.

"You're Hannah Montana! I can't believe it, your music is so cool!"

Everyone looks at them as if they saw ghosts.

"Sweetie, can you please keep your voice down."

"Sure thing Hannah Montana. Can I hang out with you and Lola?"

"Uh..."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Becky Oken, and I leave all the boys Heartbroken."

"She has to be related to Oliver."

"You think."

"Think what?"

"Oh nothing."

"I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Miley and Lilly leave the museum.

"A female Oliver, what's next, the future's Jake Ryan?"

Miley and Lilly look around a few more places before thinking about food. They enter a restraint hoping that, Miley credit card would still work. They ordered two burgers and two drinks, Miley was a little surprised that her card worked, but it came up, Irma Ardeen. They find a table near the exit just in case they had to make a run for it.

"I find it strange that my card came up as Irma Ardeen."

"Maybe she figured that this all would happen and planned for you to need it."

"Credit Card numbers are random."

"Maybe here in the future people can choose their card numbers."

"Irma Ardeen, you are charged with breaking the time space laws, how do you pled?"

"With good reason!"

"On what grounds?"

"They grounds that if they died then the whole time space continuum would come apart."

"Our records show that Miss. Stewart and Miss. Truscott were to die that day in the past."

"Then explain how they get married two years later?"

"We don't have record of that."

"Yes, we do, it's right here."

"We can not explain why that is but we do know that the records show that they died that day."

"Your honors, we all know that most of the records for the 21st century were lost in the war of 2309, when the United States fell into the governing hands of Darkside, and more were lost in the war of 2643 when the people on Earth rose up against Darkside putting an end to his rule on Earth, allowing Earth to join the United Planets."

"Are you trying to say that the lost records would show that Miss. Stewart and Miss. Truscott were to be saved?"

"I don't need the records to prove it, I can do that my self."

"And how do you plan to do it without the records?"

Irma pulls out a piece of paper and as it handed to the judges.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's my Birth Record from Titan, it shows that, my father is Peter Stewart of Earth."

"So, according to our records Miss. Stewart did have a brother."

"If you trace the birth records back over the years, you will find that, he is a direct descendent of Andrew Stewart, the son of Miley and Lilly Stewart!"

"We will have to look into this."

"Guard please take Miss. Ardeen-Stewart back to her cell."

Irma is lead out of the courtroom down to the holding cells in the lower levels of the courthouse, the two judges went to the United Planets building try to find what they could on Irma Birth Record, and her family history.

"United Planet's Courthouse."

"Do you think that is where they are holding Irma?"

"I don't know, but I think we owe it to her to check it out."

"Ok, but Lilly, before we do, I want you to know that I'm glad that we finally became girlfriends."

"So am I, Baby."

Miley kissed Lilly, as two guard spotted them.

"Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, you are both under arrest for fleeing the scene of a crime, and for being escaped evidence."

"Oh, no."

"What do we do, Miley?"

"You are to put your hands behind your back."

"I think we should do what they want, for now."

"What?"

"We wanted to get in there anyways."

"Fine."

The guards open the door to Irma's cell and made Miley and Lilly enter it, then they closed the door.

"You girls show be in the hospital."

"Well we wanted to see the sites, so we broke out."

"Oh great, that's going to mess up things."

"I have an idea."

Irma pulls out a pen an a piece of paper out of Miley's purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a note that I need you two to pass on to every one of your kids, and have them pass it on."

"What's it say?"

"To place all birth and death records into a safe to be passed down to each kid, then when Earth joins the United Planet, give it all to them."

A/N: Will Irma's plan work? Will they be able to get out of Jail? Will Miley and Lilly ever return to their own time? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'd be happy just to date Emily Osment, and I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney does, I don't own the song No Stopping Me, that's Miley's song and I don't own Saturn Girl, that would be DC Comics.

Miley slips the note into her purse, as an Officer opens the cell door, and leads them to the courtroom.

"We have retrived the records of the births in the Stewart Family line, we did in fact find that Andrew Stewart is the son of Miley and Lillian Stewart in the 21st centrey, so we have no choose be to find that you de infact use time travel to keep the time line in tact but that does not explane they news report of their deaths."

"Your honors, I believe it is because I am to return them that nexted day, and not the night that the car went over the cliff."

"What?"

"But you said..."

"I'm sorry, but the time line shows that the world is to think that you are dead for that morning, and I can't change that."

"Very well, we will seachal you in for time travel in the morning."

"The doctors back at the hospital, said that Miley and Lilly left before their final check up so we are ordering them to return to the hospital."

Irma escourts Miley and Lilly back to the hospital, when the girl from the musiem showed up.

"Hannah!"

"Becky, what can I do for you?"

"You know this girl?"

"We kind of met earlier, at the Jake Ryan musiem."

"Please tell me that you didn't go inside."

"Well, we kind of did."

"You can never tell anyone about what you saw here in the future."

"We won't."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure."

Miley signs Becky's Autograph book as both Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart.

"Can I have yours too, Lola?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey Becky, have you ever used Smoken' Oken, to get the boys?"

"No, but I do like it. Do you have anymore tips?"

"Yeah, if you ever meet a TV star that askes you out, but he seems to have too big of an ego, don't dress up wearing a swan dress for a date."

"What does that mean?"

"Guy's aren't worth the time if their ego's are bigger then they are?"

"I think I get it."

Becky goes to the hospital with them and the doctors run a few test on Miley and Lilly to make sure that they are healed.

"The shots we gave you last night have completely healed your broken ribs, and healed Lilly's crushed lung, and Miley's blood levels are back to normal. The fractured skull that Lilly had sastand has completely healed as well."

"So, are they good to go?"

"Just let us give them, one more shot so that we can make sure that we didn't miss anything."

"Sounds good, Doctor."

The doctor leaves the room, Becky is out in the waiting room, waiting to spend the rest of the day with her favorite singer the the 21st century. After they got their shot, they let Becky show them around town, while Irma went to look for her computer, in the room Miley and Lilly were in to begin with. They still couldn't believe that Oliver had a Great Great Great Great Granddaughter, but agreed that she was a lot like him.

Back in the Past, Robby Ray was in Miley's Room trying to wake up Lilly's mom, Jackson and Oliver were arguing with Jake over why he really came over, they don't believe that Jake really cared about anyone buut himself. Robby Ray was finally able to get Lilly's mom awake, and got her to come downstairs to get something to eat. Lilly's mom turned red when she saw Jake, she remembered about how he treated Lilly and Miley in the past. Jake tried to Apologize to her, but she still wasn't happy.

"I can't wait to see the day, a girl treats you as bad as you treated my daughter and Miley."

"Mrs. Truscott, I am so sorry about the past, but Miley, Lilly and I were getting along in the end, just last night Lilly and I were talking."

"About what?"

"The person she liked."

"I don't believe you. Anyway, why would she trust you?"

"Because of who it was, because I dated the person Lilly liked."

"You mean Miley?"

"Lilly had a crush on Miley?"

"That's right, Lilly was asking me on tips, for her to ask Miley out."

"Ok, I'm starting to believe you now."

"I told Lilly that I would get her resavations at Dontine's so that she could ask Miley out on their first date."

It is the next day now, in the future. It was now time for Irma to take Miley and Lilly back to their time. Irma showed up dressed as Saturn Girl.

"Dressed up?"

"This is so that if anyone see me it won't change the future, for history shows that Saturn Girl apairs in the past a lot."

"Sounds like you get to have all the fun."

"It's mostly to fight crimanals who used time travel to try to escape."

"But still."

"Ok, it's time to go, step into place."

Miley and Lilly kiss before taking their spots in the time sphare. They enter the Time Streem, they see images of things to come, some good some bad, but still beyond thier time.

There was a bright light in the living room, when Irma stopped the Time Sphare on top of the coffee table that gave way to the wieght of the sphare. Robby Ray and Lilly's Mom couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Miley!"

"Lilly!"

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

Jake, Oliver and Jackson were in to much shock to speak.

"You girls are alive!"

"I'm sorry that I had to make you think that they were dead but I could only return them to when the records showed that they returned."

"And you are?"

"Are you telling me that you don't remember me Robby?"

"Should I know you?"

"You were about 6 years old, you got pushed into your dad's well and I was the one who cought you and flew you back up."

"I always thought that was just a dream."

"Your couisn Bobby Ray pushed in in, and I bet that he remembers the spanken that Aunt Pearl gave him, for doing that."

Everyone started to laught.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I have to return home"

Irma powers up the Sphare and travels back to the future.

"So, did you guy's get to see the future world?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, and Oliver, your Great Great Great Great Granddaughter says, Hi."

"Was that girl, her?"

"No, that was Saturn Girl, she is related to Lilly and Me, through our son."

"Your, son?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you guys, Lilly and I are dating, and from what we learned about the future, in time Lilly and I have a son. So, if you don't mind, Lilly and I will be in my room."

Miley and Lilly take off running up the stairs and into Miley's room locking the door behind them.

A/N: A happy ending! The more reviews that I get, the more Liley stories I will post, so Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
